


In All the Quiet Moments

by WrittenUnderTheBridge



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Elf Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Horseback Riding, jirt says elves don't get cold but i say they do if it's convenient to the plot, naps, tasteful bathtime nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenUnderTheBridge/pseuds/WrittenUnderTheBridge
Summary: A collection of sweet moments between you and Glorfindel.(Chapters are standalone and tags will be added as chapters are posted)
Relationships: Glorfindel (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. In the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel joins you as you read in the library.

It was a bright day and the sun was shining over the valley although not enough to burn off the lingering chill of a winter's day. You were curled upon one of the soft sofas in the library, enjoying your book in the sunlight. This nook was your favorite. The plush seating under the expansive window was tucked out of view from the rest of the library meaning you were seldom disturbed and the sunlight from the window was the perfect lighting for reading. You had a soft blanket across your lap, your feet tucked under you.

You were so engrossed in your story that you didn't hear the quiet footsteps approaching. A soft kiss was pressed to the top of your head and you looked up, meeting Glorfindel's ocean blue eyes with your own.

"Hello, _meleth_ ," you said, smiling up at him.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Of course!" you said, immediately moving out of the way so Glorfindel could slip behind you. Once he was settled you moved so you were leaned back against his chest, basking in the warmth that seemed to radiate from him. He wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder as you continued to read. He knew better than to interrupt you so he sat quietly as you read, stroking your side softly with his thumb.

You read a couple more chapters before drowsiness started to overcome you. You marked your place and set the book on the little table beside the sofa, shifting around until you were lying comfortably on your side with your head on Glorfindel's chest. He had been dozing lightly for a while but your movements woke him and he placed a sleepy kiss to your head. His fingers traced little patterns onto your hip and you felt yourself slipping into sleep.

* * *

Erestor made his way through the library, tidying up the shelves and putting away books that had been left out. As he rounded the corner he spotted two figures on the sofa beneath the window. As he drew closer he could see it was Glorfindel with a sleeping _elleth_ curled up in his arms. He felt his cheeks heat, clearly having stumbled across a private moment (although that kind of thing shouldn't be happening in the library, _thank you very much_.)

Before he could turn to leave, Glorfindel's eyes opened and he smiled down at his sleeping love. He caught Erestor's eye and nodded, thanking him for not waking you or saying anything about this. Erestor nodded curtly back and hurriedly left the way he'd come.

Glorfindel ran his hands softly through your hair, smiling when you snuggled closer to him, his tunic bunched in your hand. He loved seeing you so relaxed and he loved even more that you felt safe being vulnerable around him. He pressed another soft kiss to the top of your head and pulled the blanket more snugly around your shoulders before letting his eyes close again, knowing Erestor would prevent you from being interrupted, even as annoyed as he likely was.

* * *

When you awoke, you noticed the light was much dimmer than before. You looked out the window and saw the sunset shimmering on the river in the valley below. You then noticed Glorfindel still appeared to be asleep, his arms wrapped loosely around your waist. Softly, you brushed a few stray strands of golden hair from his face and kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and a soft, content smile spread across his face.

"Did you sleep well, _meleth_?" he asked, his voice ever so slightly rough from sleep.

"I did. I didn't mean to nap for quite so long though. For some reason I was just so _warm_ ," you teased.

Glorfindel's hand cupped your cheek and he pulled you down into a sweet, slow kiss.

"Let's go home, _meleth nín_. I'm sure we're pushing Erestor to his limit right now," he laughed.

"Erestor saw us?" you said, suddenly apprehensive. You had worked for so long to get into his good graces and you didn't want all of that to be undone by one (albeit truly wonderful) nap.

"He did, but he didn't say a word. I think his fondness for you paid off," Glorfindel said with a grin.

"Oh, praise Eru. I'd _just_ gotten him to let me have a cup of tea in the library. That took a lot of convincing."

"Well, he was gracious this time," Glorfindel said.

"Though knowing how he feels about you, we probably shouldn't make a habit of this. As wonderful as it was," you said, nuzzling into his neck and pressing a soft kiss there.

"Hey!" Glorfindel seemed mildly offended by that.

"You know he's too grumpy for your sweet personality," you said matter-of-factly. 

He chuckled at that. "Don't let him hear you say that or we'll be banned from the library for sure."

You pushed yourself up so you sat between his legs, leaning down briefly to give him a slow kiss. He sat up to follow your lips as you pulled away and slid off the sofa.

"Come on, _meleth_. Let's go home," you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meleth - love  
> elleth - female elf  
> meleth nín - my love


	2. An Evening Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful few weeks, Glorfindel takes you on a ride.

It seemed like weeks since you’d been able to spend any time with Glorfindel. He had been so busy lately with council meetings that he'd hardly had a moment to relax. Most evenings you found him in his study, tense and stressed. When this happened, you would gently run your hands through his soft golden hair, sweep it over one shoulder, and start working the tension out of his shoulders. His eyes would flutter closed as he relaxed under your touch. Once he was sufficiently relaxed, you'd lead him back to your shared chambers and get him tucked snugly into bed beside you, stating that he needed to relax and take care of himself. He always agreed and thanked you for looking out for him, but the next day seemed to find him right back where he'd started.

You were starting to get frustrated after weeks of this and you were giving up on ever getting to spend more than a night's sleep with him when he finally came home one afternoon and announced he was released from his duties. Elrond had seen the stress he'd been under and had given him some time away so he could spend it with you.

You were so happy to hear this that you leapt up from your seat by the window and hugged him tightly, your arms wrapping around his neck. He laughed quietly as he caught you around the waist and held you, ducking his head to your shoulder, his gold hair spilling down around you with the small movement.

“I missed you,” he mumbled against your shoulder.

You hummed in agreement, holding onto him a bit tighter. It really had been too long.

“Do you want to go for a ride this evening? I’m sure Asfaloth is getting antsy that I’ve been away for this long,” he said.

“That would be wonderful!” you said, beaming up at him. You missed Asfaloth, too, and your rides with Glorfindel always proved to be exhilarating.

* * *

Just before sunset you went down to the stables. The stable hands greeted you both and offered to have a horse prepared for you as well but you let them know that wouldn’t be necessary. They nodded and continued tending to their duties while Glorfindel went to fetch his horse. Moments later you heard him laughing with delight and looked over to see Asfaloth nuzzling his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder with enough force to push him backward a little.

“I think it’s safe to say he missed you,” you said, grinning as you approached them.

“Come, _mellon nín_ , let’s go,” he said, slipping a rope through the ring on Asfaloth’s halter. With the rope in one hand and your hand in the other, he headed in the direction of the tack storage.

You watched as Glorfindel gently brushed off the horse’s back. You stroked his soft, velvety muzzle and idly let him nibble at your hands while Glorfindel finished combing out his long grey mane. When that was done, he exchanged the halter for a bridle made of soft leather with little silver bells on the headstall that tinkled merrily as Asfaloth shook his head.

You walked out of the stables together to find the sun was sinking below the trees. Glorfindel looped the reins over the horse's head and then lifted you easily and sat you on Asfaloth's back, letting you swing your leg over so you faced forward before gracefully swinging himself up behind you. He slipped his arms around you so he could take the reins and gave Asfaloth a gentle nudge forward, leading him toward the paths that wound into the forest.

Though the forest was dark, both Glorfindel and Asfaloth seemed to emit a soft glow. You were used to this, though you found it often dazzled those who didn't spend much time in Glorfindel's company. The soft jingling of Asfaloth's bells seemed louder in the quiet of the forest. After a long and leisurely walk, you reached a wide meadow lit by the moon, little white wildflowers shining like stars against the dark of the grass.

"What do you think, should we let him run?" Glorfindel asked, casually tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

You looked back over your shoulder at him and smiled. "I think it would be rather unfair not to, considering it's his first proper outing in weeks."

He kissed the tip of your nose and said, "I thought so," before squeezing Asfaloth's sides and urging him forward, faster and faster until he eased into a gallop.

Your hands were fisted in the base of Asfaloth's grey mane. You leaned forward and felt Glorfindel's warm chest against your back as he also leaned forward slightly, encouraging the horse even faster. Beneath you, you could feel Asfaloth's muscles rippling as he ran, his hooves beating against the ground in a steady rhythm. Slowly, you let go of his mane and leaned back into Glorfindel, spreading your arms and letting the cool night wind catch your hair. You closed your eyes and it almost felt like you were flying. A laugh bubbled up in your chest and you could feel Glorfindel laughing too. 

As Asfaloth reached the edge of the meadow, he slowed to a trot and then halted as Glorfindel pulled on the reins. He slid down from Asfaloth's back and held your hands as you followed, landing lightly on your feet. Now unburdened, Asfaloth wandered over toward the treeline where a small stream flowed to take a drink.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," you said, your blood still thrumming through your veins from the excitement. It wasn't often you found yourself on horseback and usually you only ended up there with Glorfindel. You flopped down into the lush grass, fragrant with flowers, and laid on your back looking up at the stars.

Glorfindel sat down next to you, a content smile on his face. He looked down at you, the stars shining in your eyes, and dipped his head to kiss you, his hand cupping your cheek gently. He kissed you like he was taking the time to memorize the way it felt, saving the memory for days when he was parted from you. He stretched himself out next to you on the grass, propping himself up on one arm as he leaned over you. He rested his forehead against yours, closing his eyes as you both breathed together.

"I don't expect I'll ever get used to that either," you whispered. "It's been years and it still leaves me breathless every time."

"You just looked so beautiful in the starlight, _hiril vuin_ , I couldn't help myself," he said, kissing the corner of your mouth. You imagined he must be able to feel the heat radiating from your cheeks but if he could, he did not tease you further.

Glorfindel rolled onto his back and slipped his hand into yours, squeezing softly. You watched the stars twinkling overhead and nestled yourself closer to his side, seeking his warmth amid the chill of the evening. He brought your linked hands up and kissed your knuckles softly, letting them come to rest over his heart.

You felt your eyes closing as comfort washed over you. The sweet smell of the flowers, the soft trickle of the nearby stream, and the warmth of Glorfindel’s body next to yours lulled you into a light doze. You were still vaguely aware of your surroundings, but you found yourself caught up in a pleasant carefree feeling.

“Are you asleep, _meleth_?” he chuckled, brushing your hair away from your face.

“ _Hmmm_ ,” came your incoherent reply hummed against his chest.

“I thought as much,” he said as he sat up, jostling you awake.

“I was comfortable!” you said with mock indignation.

“Yes, _meleth nín_ , and you’ll be more comfortable at home in bed.” He whistled for Asfaloth and the horse came trotting over.

He was right and you couldn’t argue with him. The entire ride back to Imladris found you longing for your soft, comfortable bed and the warm embrace of your love. You leaned back against Glorfindel and felt a soft smile spread across your face as he wrapped an arm around your waist, holding you close all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mellon nín - my friend  
> hiril vuin - beloved lady  
> meleth nín - my love


	3. Get Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold and wet out and you can't seem to get warm. Perhaps a bath with your husband is just what you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Miranda
> 
> (oops I married the reader to him 🤷)

It seemed no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't get warm. There was a merry crackling fire in the fireplace across the room but it's warmth seemed not to be able to cut through the chill. It had been raining for days though if it just got a little colder, that rain would turn to snow. Nevertheless, the air was frigid and wet and seemed to surround you with a chill you couldn't shake.

You couldn't wait for your husband to get home. You curled up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped tightly around you. _"Soon,"_ you thought to yourself. _"He'll be home soon."_

You waited and waited but he still hadn't shown. You longed for the warmth of his arms around you, holding you close. You were shivering under your blanket when Glorfindel finally arrived home. He opened the door and stepped inside, his robes dark with rain water and his usually lustrous gold hair plastered to his back.

You leapt off the sofa and went to him, taking the sodden books from his arms while he removed his outer robes, leaving him in a damp tunic and trousers. You laid the books out on the hearth to dry. When you turned back to Glorfindel, he didn't look himself. He was usually so sunny and happy, a smile lighting up his fair face more often than not. Now, though, he looked exhausted and miserable. You wrapped your arms around his neck, shivering a little as the rain from his clothes seeped into your own. He rested his cheek against the top of your head, one hand smoothing your hair.

"I'm quite glad to be home," he mumbled against your hair.

You weren't used to seeing Glorfindel tired and cold and you just wanted to see the light back in his eyes. "I'll run you a bath, _meleth_ ," you said, freeing yourself from his arms and going to the bathroom to fill the tub.

You set about filling the tub with hot water, making sure it was warm enough but wouldn't be uncomfortable. As you added some scented oils to the water, you wondered why you'd hadn't thought to run yourself a bath to warm up. Glorfindel entered the room a moment later wearing only his trousers. A fond little smile spread across his face when he saw you.

"It's ready," you said. "Get in and get warmed up. I'll go get a towel." You went to the little cupboard in the hallway to retrieve a soft, fluffy towel for him. You brought it back and set it on the little stool next to the tub. Glorfindel's head was tipped back against the edge of the tub, his hair half submerged in the water and his eyes closed.

"Will you not join me, _meleth nín?_ " he asked, cracking his eyes open as you turned to leave. "Do not think I did not notice how cold you were as well. This is a lovely bath you've prepared."

"I thought you might want to rest after a long day. I didn't want to disturb you," you said, your cheeks heating.

"And what part of my beautiful wife joining me in this tub do you imagine would disturb me?" A grin crept across his face as you rolled your eyes, the corner of your mouth quirking up even as you tried to stop it.

You slipped off your dress and let it fall to the floor. Glorfindel made space for you, bending his knees up and spreading his legs out so you had room to sit between them. You leaned back against his chest and rested your head on his shoulder, sighing with satisfaction as the hot water covered you and provided instant relief from the cold. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

The scent of the lavender oil you'd added to the water filled the room. You breathed in the fragrant steam, feeling your muscles relax in the heat. Glorfindel lazily traced little circles onto your hip, the slow, even rise and fall of his chest lulling you into an almost trance-like state of calm. His head leaned against yours and you were fairly sure he was close to falling asleep. He'd had a hard day and you didn't want to disturb him so you decided to wait until the heat faded from the water to wake him. You closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth of your love's embrace.

It took awhile for the water to start going cool. You had fallen asleep by that point, still fairly comfortable pressed up against Glorfindel's warm body. After a few minutes, however, you decided it was time to get out. You stroked his side softly with the backs of your fingers and kissed the side of his neck. His arms tightened around your waist and he sleepily kissed your forehead. You leaned back to look up at him and he dipped his head down to kiss you softly. You let your eyes close and you brought your hands up to his face, drawing him closer.

"Are you warm now?" he asked, punctuating his question with a little peck to your lips.

"Yes, though I'm ready for a good rest I think," you said. Being close to him always made you feel safe and relaxed and you often found yourself growing sleepy if you spent too long cuddled up in his arms.

"Mmm," he hummed in agreement. He stood and stepped out of the tub, careful not to slosh water over the side. You followed, wincing slightly as the cool air hit your wet skin. Glorfindel immediately wrapped you up in the towel you'd brought for him and pulled you to his chest, wrapping his arms around you and kissing the top of your head.

"I'll be right back, _meleth nín_ ," he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

You dried yourself off but kept the towel wrapped around your shoulders to ward off the chill. When Glorfindel returned he was wearing a soft pair of sleep pants and he was working at his wet hair with a towel. He handed you one of his soft, well-worn tunics and you looked up at him with a smile. He knew you loved wearing them, especially when you wanted comfort.

" _Hannon le_ ," you said, slipping it over your head and letting it fall around your thighs. You leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his waist. The scent of his clean skin and the lavender oil comforted you. You pressed a little kiss to his bare chest.

"Let's go to bed, _meleth nín_ ," he said and you followed him to the bedroom. He pulled back the soft blankets and slipped underneath and you eagerly crawled in next to him. You tucked yourself against his side, your head on his shoulder. You immediately felt relaxation wash over you as you snuggled into the warm bed. He wrapped his arms around you, wanting you close. He always said he slept better when you were in his arms.

Sleep came quickly for both of you. The last thing you heard before drifting off was Glorfindel whispering " _ollo vae_ ," and the brush of lips against your temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meleth nín - my love  
> Hannon le - thank you  
> ollo vae - dream well


End file.
